Kari: Princess of the Yoma
by IceDragon5683
Summary: it's kinda like the original only with a little twist. and a sprinkle of secret royalty. My summary is really bad. But I think it's going to get really good. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my newest story! I'd like you to know some things about this version of the world, since it's pretty different. There are both male and female claymores, the ranking is still the same and I believe that's all you need to know for now. Please enjoy!**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

_**Flashback/dream**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

Chapter 1

A young boy with dirt blond hair and golden inhuman eyes glared down a horrid monster with the same golden eyes. They both charged, but the boy's claymore sword sliced through the monster's head with little trouble.

While walking away, the boy met up with a man in a black had, sunglasses, and all black clothing. "Ruvuru…" the boy said, wondering what his next assignment would be

"Hello. Your next town is quite a surprise actually… It's town 13 in area 13…" Ruvuru said with a slight smile

"They've finally been hit? It's been five years since the last time." The boy commented in surprise, in his area attacks were of quantity rather than quality. So an attack would occur to a village at least once a year, this village was untouched for five. The organization had been observing them, but there was nothing that could explain why the sudden lack of Yoma.

"Yes. Head there right away, and while you're at it… look for the reason they were untouched for so long…" Ruvuru ordered

"Sure." The boy replied, already set up for the travel

In the small village, a bloody corpse could be seen on the streets. The villagers had surrounded to poor soul, knowing full well what caused his death. "It's the sixth one already." A villager commented

"Damnit… the last was only three days ago!" Another cursed

"What are we going to do? If this goes on, we'll…"

"A Yoma must be in this village."

"It's going to be disastrous if we don't do something."

With that in mind, the adult villagers went to their leader's home to discuss their course of action. "Village Leader! It's the sixth victim! What do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to become the Yoma's dinner? We definitely can't let them hide among humans and eat us all alive!" they yelled

A hand slammed on the table "That's why we have to think of something! If those Yomas transform so they resemble humans, there is no way we can tell them apart with the naked eye! Or are we going to pick out all the suspicious looking guys?" A young man with brown hair and eyes yelled, furious

"Calm down Zaki." An old man behind him said

"Village Leader…" Zaki silenced himself

The village Leader put a letter on the table; at this all the villagers were confused how it would fix anything. "I've received this letter a few days ago; one will most likely come to our village. A Claymore…"

All the villagers were shocked to hear the news. "Claymore..? Really? Help from those guys…" the villagers were hesitant to get help from such beings

"There is no other way… the truth is the truth, only they can distinguish a human from a Yoma." The leader explained

"But, village leader… I…" Zaki tried to say

"Even if you object" the leader interrupted "We'll have to take out a large sum of money… if this keeps up, it's going to endanger the lives of the people in this village. The number of people here living in rear is rising. It's best we take action now." With that, the leader ended their meeting and all the men left the house. As they were leaving, the other men discussed their opinion on the Claymores.

While Zaki was exiting the house he was met up with a young girl of 15 with sun-kissed blond hair that reached her chest and bright grey eyes that were border line silver "Ni-chan, the Claymores you were talking about… what is it?" she asked

"Kari…so you've heard…" Zaki stated

"Oh, it's just a coincidence. I was just outside the window." Kari 'explained'

"You didn't purposely stay outside to window to listen, right?" Zaki asked suspiciously

"No! I was playing behind the Leader's house when I heard. You were all pretty loud too." Kari said with a cute pout on her face "But come one, what's this Claymore you were talking about? Are they going to take care of the Yoma?" she asked

Zaki sighed, knowing full well he might as well just answer her "That's right, Claymore is an organization to protect humans from Yomas, and is also the name given to people from that place. They are contracted to kill Yomas and make money this way as a living. They are the only humans in this world that can deal with Yomas." He explained

"Whoa… they must be really cool!" Kari exclaimed

"No…" Zaki said, catching her attention "People are cautious when dealing with them… Those guys… they mix the Yoma's blood and flesh into their own bodies to become half-man and half-Yoma. That is the only reason why they can take on Yomas." Zaki explained

"What?" Kari exclaimed "How…?"

"They all possess silver eyes that can distinguish nearby Yomas, it's said that when they are about to kill a Yoma, their eyes will sparkle a beast-like color… because of this, they are often called 'Silver-eyed killers', 'Silver-eyed monsters' and names like that." Zaki described

When he was finished, a commotion could be heard "They're here! Claymore! Silver-eyed Monsters!"

Kari immediately followed to crowd to see the new comer "Kari! Wait a sec!" Zaki called

At the village's entrance there was an almost adult boy in a strange armor with a small cape and a large claymore sword on his back. He had short dirt blond hair, stunning silver eyes, and an extremely serious face; he was also the most handsome boy Kari had ever seen. But the other villagers had different thoughts "Scary…This is my first time seeing one… This is the silver-eyed monster… It's like the rumors said… equipped with a large sword while wearing expensive and elegant gear, and a figure which doesn't match… Look at him. No wonder everyone calls them 'Claymore'." They commented to each other.

The boy stared intently at all of them, frightening them to no end. They continued to talk amongst each other as to whether their decision was a right one. Kari was still too stunned to notice anything. The boy started to walk up to them and the villagers immediately moved out of his way and took Kari with them. Kari watched him walk away thinking 'Why does he feel familiar?'

Over at the leader's home, the leader welcomed the young boy and put the money prepared on the table "This…this is the contract fee, it's all here. Please count."

"No need." The boy replied, his voice would have been soothing if it wasn't so monotonous

"Huh?" the leader asked, confused

"If the mission is completed, then a collector will come for the money. If that time comes, give it to him." The boy explained "If I fail and die, you don't need to pay" he stated bluntly

"Ah…Yes… Is…is that so…" the leader replied, intimidated by the young boy "Then…how soon can you do it? Can you start right away?" he asked

"The target is set. But if it's experienced and can control the release of its powers, then it's going to be more difficult to find." The boy started to explain "But don't worry, I'll find it. Sooner or later, either my dead body of the Yoma's will be lying on the ground." The boy said before leaving the house.

As soon as the door closed, the leader's legs collapsed under him. "My life just got shortened… It's worse than I thought. I originally thought that he would be more like a human but… I can feel… that he is closer to a Yoma."

Outside, the Claymore was already searching for the Yoma. The villagers were staying clear of him and he was perfectly fine with that. The Claymore continued to search when he felt a faint presence of a Yoma behind him, his eyes immediately turned gold and he took his sword out to face it. "Ah!" what he found was young Kari behind him. "Um… sorry for disturbing you?" Kari apologized, not entirely understanding why there was a sword to her face. "I just wanted to follow you for a while." She explained

The Claymore had no reply and simply sheathed his sword and continued on his way

"Hey…Onii-san! Onii-san is one of those from Claymore right?" Kari asked while continuing to follow him

"No." he bluntly replied

"Huh?" Now Kari was just confused

"Our organization doesn't have a name. That's just what people call us." He explained 'Why am I bothering?' he had to wonder

"Ah… I was normally really scared, but you're just a normal guy!" Kari exclaimed "I thought you would be really scary…" she stated with a bright smile

This surprised the Claymore "You're not afraid of me?" he asked, still not comprehending what she just said

"Hm? What's there to be afraid of? You're just another normal Onii-san." Kari explained "Though… compared to the other guys here, you're much better looking than them." She speculated

The Claymore had to admit, the girl interested him. But he had a job to do, so he continued his path. Kari continued to follow him all the way to the village exit. "Ah! That's the village exit!" she yelled

The boy was surprised "The village boundaries is that small?" he asked

"Well, outside is the coal mine." Kari explained

At that, the Claymore took out his sword and stabbed it to the ground before sitting himself upon it. Kari cocked her head at his action. "I need to rest. I've been traveling non-stop for the past 3 days." He explained

Kari started to look for something and found a large stick and copied the Claymore's action while slightly giggling.

"Why… are you so interested in me?" the Claymore asked

"Because people are afraid of you even though you try to help us." She explained while thinking 'And you have the same job…' She continued her 'explanation' "The first ones to die by this Yoma were my foster parents. At that time, I was right there, but I wasn't able to do anything. When I woke up, only my foster big brother was left. So I guess I kind of want you to avenge them." She said with a sad smile

"Why do you have a foster family? What happened to your own?" the Claymore asked

"My mom died when I was a baby and my dad was raising me until five years ago when he left me here for my safety. I don't really know _what_ I was in danger from, but I trusted him. I'm sure he's still out there, doing whatever he needs to." Kari explained

'Five years ago?' the Claymore wondered 'Could _she_ be the reason for the village's peace? If so, then why is it suddenly attacked again?' he speculated "Did your father tell you anything while leaving?" he asked

"Hm? Yeah, he said that I won't ever have to worry about being attacked by a Yoma. And in a way, he's right. I mean, even when my family was getting attacked, the monster never once tried to even touch me." Kari explained

The Claymore was more than shocked 'She _is_ the reason… But why?' he knew that he wouldn't get any answers though.

At that moment, the sound of bells could be heard from the clock tower. "Ah! Sorry, it's time to go home and prepare dinner! We're living at my uncle's house right now!" Kari exclaimed while getting up. Before completely leaving she yelled "My name is Kari! What's yours?" she called

"There's no need to tell you. It's going to be a forgotten name soon anyway…" the boy replied sadly.

"Eh?" Kari didn't understand, but continued on her way. She ran into her home yelling "Sorry! I'll prepare dinner right away! Please wait!" But she found her uncle on the floor. "Huh?" he was covered in blood

"You're home huh, Kari?" Zaki said behind her

"Ni-chan! Something bad happened! Uncle…he!"

But Zaki's face was disfigured now, he had golden eyes, sharp teeth with blood all over it, and veins were popping all around his face "Heh heh. Uncle's organs… are really delicious."

Kari couldn't believe her eyes "Ni…Ni-chan?"

"This has been too tough. Having to act in front of you… the most delicious… What? You can't sense it? Even if it's siblings… When I ate your brother, along with your parents, I swallowed his body and brain whole. It's the only way that I can use this boy's memory and thinking patterns….This is why you humans can't detect us." All while he was saying this, Zaki's body was becoming more and more disfigured "I was planning on staying in this village a bit longer…But no, you guys had to get that man…I'll eat you last and then leave. And let that brat wonder around in the village that I have left!" at this moment, the Yoma's eyes were tearing up "Crying? It's probably your brother's memory making me cry. What a deep relationship. HAHAHA!" he ridiculed

Kari was fuming; she remembered something her father once told her. _If you ever meet a Yoma and truly wish to fight it because it has done you wrong. Then in your mind, think 'release' and let your power soar._

And that's exactly what Kari did 'Release!' she thought while charging the Yoma.

The Yoma had already expected this and planed to swat her away, but she suddenly gained a speed humans shouldn't be able to reach and slammed her fist right into his face. "Wha?" the monster exclaimed "How could a simple human do such things?" Unknown to them both, Kari's eyes were the same bright silver the Claymore's were.

Suddenly, the Claymore crashed into the room through the roof. Landing right in between them. "It's… It's you!" the Yoma exclaimed while backing away

"The girl had the scent of Yomas. So I followed her." The boy explained

"Onii-san!" Kari exclaimed out of relief, her eyes returning to their human grey, before seeing the same golden eyes on him. Kari couldn't believe her eyes. 'Those eyes…'

The Yoma started to laugh maniacally "Come and be my opponent! What can a human do anyway! Honestly, when I first saw you, I got scared! But such elegant looks giving you such a harmless presence, I don't see why the others were so scared of you!" he yelled before rushing the Claymore "Humans and beats are too different! What can that huge sword do!" The Yoma's arms came down to the Claymore and broke even the floor tiles

"Onii-san!" Kari screamed, still very worried for the Claymore

"Too slow." The Claymore commented from behind the Yoma and took a swing at the Yoma's arm

The Yoma couldn't believe the Claymore's speed "Wha…What? No way!"

The Claymore rushed the Yoma and in response the Yoma swung its arm. The Claymore disappeared and reappeared behind the Yoma again and tried to slice it. This time the Yoma jumped away in time.

While in the air the Yoma muttered to himself "This…No way…"

However, the Claymore was already waiting for him on the wall above him. This time, the Claymore's swing took off the Yoma's arm. The Yoma screamed in pain "Why! Why does a half-man half-Yoma have such superior movements?" the Yoma rushed to Kari, who was still too shocked to move or defend herself "Then I'll just use this girl as a shield! What? Then you'll kill her too!" he yelled

The Claymore just cut off the Yoma's arm from behind Kari, leaving her unscathed. The Yoma screamed again at the loss of his other arm.

"Do you know why a half Yoma can kill a pure one?" the Claymore asked

The Yoma was really panicking now "Please… I beg you to let me go…" the monster just continued to repeat those words

"Within our body runs the blood of Yomas…having you swift movements…" the Claymore continued, ignoring the Yoma's begging "And…" now veins were popping all over the Claymore's body, especially his arms and face "This gives me the strength to slice and handle a claymore with one hand." By now, the Claymore looked more similar to the Yoma then he did a human being.

With no hesitation, the Claymore sliced through the Yoma; cutting it in half. Blood splattered everywhere hitting everything _but_ Kari and the Claymore. Kari was now too shocked for words. The Claymore looked back at her with some sadness and interest 'Why did the blood avoid her? Oh well, my job is done here. And I think I'll keep her secret for now. I doubt it's of any importance. Though, I wish she didn't have to lose her only 'family' for my job…' while thinking this, the Claymore cleaned up his sword and prepared to leave the house.

The next day, the villagers were already talking about the night before and how Zaki was the Yoma.

Kari was inside the leader's house and was still too shocked to speak or even react to most of what was being spoken.

"She's been like this the whole time." The leader commented

"She's been though such a horrifying ordeal. You can't blame her." Another man added

The leader put his hand on Kari's shoulder "Kari, just forget about it. Forget everything you saw yesterday."

His words shocked Kari as she though back to what the Claymore told her. _"It's going to be a…forgotten name soon anyway."_

"What about the boy?" the man asked

"He already has a new job and is going to the next town." The leader replied "Honestly, I'm relieved. I wouldn't have been able to take it if he was here any longer."

"The bottom line is, Yomas and Claymores and similar things." The man agreed

With that, Kari leapt from where she was and ran out the door. As she was running she thought of her conversation with the Claymore _"You're… not afraid of me?" "There's no need to tell you…It's going to be a forgotten name soon anyway."_

When she reached the village entrance she yelled at the top of her lungs "ONII-SAN!" The Claymore looked behind him in shock "I'm sorry! I was really scared! It was really scary when my foster mother and father were killed! But I pretended not to be scared or angry! That's why…I won't forget! Onii-san helped me get rid of the Yoma; I'll never forget you Onii-san! Thank you Onii-san! I'm really glad to have met you!"

The Claymore couldn't believe his ears 'That's the first time someone thanked me for my work…' but he turned his back on her and continued on his way

Kari decided to try one last time "My name is Kari! Please tell me your name!"

The last thing the Claymore said to her was "It's Artum."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back! And hopefully better than ever! Hope you'll like this chapter of Kari!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

Chapter 2

A cloaked figure was slowly crossing the desert while the wind was starting to pick up. The traveler seemed female from her clothing and figure. The girl suddenly collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Behind the fallen traveler was the blurred figure of a male Claymore.

_You're not afraid of me?_ The fallen traveler was still unconscious. _There's no need to tell you. Soon, it's going to be a forgotten name anyway…_ she woke up. Kari found herself on a bed in a room she never saw before. She looked around in confusion.

At that moment, a middle aged man entered the room "Oh, you're awake already." He was holding a great amount of food in his hands "You almost died. You're lucky you got saved. Kari didn't know what to say. "You haven't eaten or drank anything in days. Do you think you can cross the fields with such light equipment?" the man chastised while setting the food on a table.

"May…may I ask where I am?" Kari finally managed to say

"This is an inn. The inn of Egon Town. You've been sleeping since yesterday." The man explained "Actually the doctor thought you would be sleeping till much later today." He mused; Kari looked at the food longingly. "I guess you're hungry. Eat up." The man suggested.

This surprised Kari. "But…I don't have any money. I don't even have enough to pay for the room…" she explained

"Don't worry about the expenses. Someone already paid for the food and the room." The man replied

"What?" Kari inquired

"Paid by the silver-eyed monster."

This caught Kari's attention "What? Was it a male? What was his name?" she immediately wondered if it was Artum.

"He was male. I don't know his name. He never told me and I never asked." The man replied. "But I can tell you one thing, I got scared. Who would've thought a silver-eyed monster could carry a beaten up girl up to this town. And let you sleep in an inn and pay for your expenses." He mused

"Then…where is he?" Kari inquired

"I have no idea. You can try looking around the town. But chances are, he's left for another destination." The man replied

Kari immediately grabbed her bag "So-sorry! I've got to hurry. Thanks for everything!" she thanked

"Not even time to eat?" the man inquired. Kari stared at the food for a second before devouring some of it.

"Thank you! I'm going now!" Kari thanked

"Be careful…" the man called before looking at the still half full plate "Strange… she should've been starving… why'd she only eat half the normal amount for a person?" he inquired

Kari was now outside the inn and was looking for Artum. It shouldn't be too hard, how many males were going to have his appearances? "Artum…" Kari was starting to think about their meetings.

"You there." Her musing was interrupted a male with dark brown hair. "You're the girl that was brought here yesterday right? There's a so-called Claymore looking for you." He stated

Kari was a bit shook up at first before she asked "W-Where is he?"

"He left town and went into the forest." He replied

"Thank you!" she called while running to the forest. Kari arrived to the forest soon enough and wasn't even that tired from her running. She then saw a familiar armor and jumped to conclusions "Artum!" Only there was a completely different male in front of her. He had platinum blond hair and his face seemed about Kari's age. 'You're…not Artum…' Kari realized in her mind

"So you're alone…" the male Claymore stated

"Eh? Ah, yes." Kari replied, still a little disappointed "Um… the person who saved me yesterday…" Kari wanted to hope a little more.

"Oh that? It's nothing, don't worry about it." The male replied

"But…why did you save a stranger like me? And to pay for me too…" Kari inquired

"I was just being generous. Claymores are naturally kind." He replied

"Eh?" Kari wondered

"And…" the male started to approach Kari and gently touched her chin so she would look up at him "I fell in love with you. No matter what happens, I want you to be mind." He stated with a gentle smile

But Kari simply pushed him back "No! You're not a Claymore! Artum would never call himself a Claymore!" Kari exclaimed

The 'Claymore' was shocked before calmly stating "Really…is that so…" His face suddenly became a Yoma's "I understand. I'll remember that next time!"

Kari certainly wasn't expecting that. The Yoma suddenly came up behind her and grabbed her hair with his claw in front of her neck. "Ah!" she cried

"You're a smart one." The Yoma admitted "But no matter what happens the plan is the same." the Yoma faced the forest now "Come out! I know you were following me the whole time! You were hired to kill me!" he called

"Eh?" Kari wondered. Another Claymore appeared from the forest. One Kari knew well. "Artum…" she gasped.

"You're really a troublesome guy. No matter how much I run, or how much I hide, you still follow me around like a shadow! There really is a limit!" the Yoma complained. Artum took a step forward. But the Yoma suddenly yelled "Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" Artum waited to know _why _he should "I know you guys are really quick! But you do anything and I'll rip her head off! Throw away that huge sword first. Don't even think about doing anything funny!" he ordered

Artum grabbed onto his sword when he asked "Do you think a hostage will affect me?"

This surprised both Kari and the Yoma. "Hmph, not until yesterday…" the Yoma smirked "But when I saw your worried face, carrying this exhausted girl and appearing in town, everything changed. This girl has potential to be a hostage."

Artum kept a poker face, still holding onto his sword's handle. Kari was surprised by the Yoma's statement "What?"

"The always calm killers, the half-monster – half-human, are still born humans. Claymores can control their emotions, but you still possess human feelings. Becoming a silver-eyed monster cannot make you forget these. For example…when you were still a human, you had a sister… that sister was very similar to this girl here." Artum simply looked at the Yoma "What? It may not be completely true, but it can't be far off." The Yoma was smirking again "Come on! Do it! That is, if you can kill this girl here too." The Yoma was laughing maniacally now.

Artum took his sword out quickly. And threw it down the hill next to him. Kari couldn't believe her eyes. "Are you happy now?" Artum asked, poker face still on.

The Yoma's laughter grew louder now "Fool! Humans sure are stupid things! Claymores are just… half-humans combined with a mix of stupidity!" he then released Kari to charge Artum and shoved his arm through Artum's abdominal. Artum coughed up some blood.

Kari was horrified "Artum!" she cried

"Hahaha! It went through. It went through a Claymore's body!" he looked at Artum's face "So does it hurt?" but Artum simply grabbed onto his arm and threw both of them down the hill with the Yoma sliding on the ground. "Don't make me laugh! Do you think you can hurt me with that?" the Yoma mocked. He was shocked to find that they slid down right next to Artum's fallen claymore.

Artum quickly grabbed his sword and disconnected the Yoma's arm, stated "By the way, you were completely off on your little guess…" and sliced his head soon after, all while keeping his emotionless face. Once the Yoma was clearly dead, Artum grasped in arm and tore in from his body coughing up more blood in the process. He put his hand over the wound and quickly focused his Yoma energy on healing it, blood soon stopped flowing.

Kari was coming down the hill while crying "Artum! Are you okay?" By the time she reached Artum tears were openly flowing from her eyes "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"

Artum looked back at her coldly and stated "Don't be mistaken." Kari stopped her sobbing out of surprise "I didn't throw away my sword for you. It was just to make sure that it wouldn't leave. If I charged at it attempting to kill you with it, it would've killed you and then run away. So I threw my sword here to lure him into my trap." He then explained "Anyway, why are you here. Your village is very far from here." He inquired. Kari's expression suddenly became similar to that of a kicked puppy. Artum took one look at her and asked "Have you been abandoned?" bluntly

Flinched at his question and started to mumble "No…I'm not…"

While watching her, Artum couldn't help but think about his own past.

"_Nee-san…" A crying little boy had the dead body of his father and mother next to him. The Yoma, his older sister, came at him now. "Why…?" A sword suddenly came through his sister's face. His sister was suddenly headless. The Claymore that did the action didn't even look back at him_

_The boy was now in fetal position as he heard the villagers talk about him "How's the child? Artum…"_

"_Even his parents were killed, and it was his sister who was the monster…"_

"_What a pity… But if we take care of him… we can't know for sure that he's not a monster…"_

"_Honestly…the closer you are to the ones killed by a monster, the scarier you become…" _

Kari was openly crying again "I'm…not a monster…"

Her sobbing was, once again, interrupted by Artum. "Can you cook?"

Kari was simply surprised "Eh?"

"You told me before that you can cook. Can you cook well?" Artum elaborated. Kari simply nodded. "Good." Artum now looked back at Kari "As my cook…following me around isn't a bad idea. Will you follow me to the towns that I'll be going to?"

Kari couldn't believe her ears. She gave the brightest smile she could while crying, exclaiming "Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'd just like to inform you that I am NOT discontinuing anything (except maybe my Pokémon story…). I was just having a bit of a stump when it came to actually writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

Chapter 3

As Artum and Kari were traveling through the plains Kari's stomach began to growl. "Are you hungry?" Artum inquired, though his question was already answered by Kari's traitorous stomach

"Huh? Oh yes." Kari replied, "We_ have_ gone a whole day and a half without eating since we left yesterday… so it is normal for me to be hungry now." She speculated

Artum took out his sword and threw it to the side. In went right through a crocodile that happened to be behind them, instantly killing it. Kari simply looked behind to see what they would be eating, not even fazed at Artum's sudden movement. "Is that okay?" he inquired while thinking to himself, 'She seems quite used to obtaining food like this…'

"It'll do fine!" Kari replied happily, unknowing of Artum's observation of her

* * *

><p>Kari and Artum took refuge within a forest; Kari promptly began to roast the crocodile over their fire like a pig. While it was cooking, Kari went out to get some water. When she returned she overlooked the crocodile and stated, "It's done. It may not look very good, but it should still taste just fine." As she ripped off a piece of the meat, Artum quietly agreed with her. "Here, this is Artum's." Kari stated as she offered a leg to Artum.<p>

"Thank you."

"We won't have to worry about food for a while if we dry the left overs." Kari speculated. Kari sat down in front of Artum and began to eat. Artum watched Kari quickly eat up her meal, but he also noticed that Kari was eating less than a normal human would in her condition. Once his observation was over he began to take a few bites from his meat and set it down when he finished a few bites. Kari noticed Artum's actions but said nothing about it.

Artum was curious now, "You are not surprised by my eating ways?" he inquired. Any normal human would be.

But then again, Kari was far from normal. "Hm? No, not really. I mean, my father ate about that much too. And it's not like I eat a great amount myself." Kari explained, "While I was with my foster family, eating three meals a day made me feel bloated most of the time."

Artum nodded in understanding. The two sat in an awkward silence for a bit, not knowing what to say. Artum suddenly stood up and began to walk away, "Ah. Artum, where are you going?" Kari inquired, somewhat worried.

Artum simply gave an insuring smile and said, "I simply need to take care of something." And promptly walked away.

Kari didn't really understand what Artum said but understood that she was not to follow him. Once Artum was no longer in sight, she grew bored. Kari heard a sound behind her, rustling leaves. "Hello?" she called. Again the sound echoed, as if calling for her. Against her better judgment, Kari followed the sound. What she found was a small clearing, just big enough for herself and the bag left in the center. On the bag was a note addressed to her. "Father's handwriting!" Kari exclaimed as she quickly took the note and began to read.

_My dear child, _

_It is good to see that you are well. Surprising to see you are in the company of a 'Claymore', as they are called. But I am glad you are in good hands nonetheless. I have heard of what happened to you at the town I left you in and I am sorry I was not around to prevent it. I, unfortunately, cannot spend more time with you since the male you are traveling with brings company I cannot be seen by, but I wished to leave you the supplies you would need for your travels. Within the bag I have left you is about a year's worth of your medicine; you should be fine as long as you take the medicine properly. I also wanted you to know that I will be watching over you much more often now and will help you whenever this 'Artum' cannot. But I implore you to, under no circumstance, reveal your medicine or this note to your new 'friend'. I know you will not understand _why_ I am asking you of this, but please do as I ask. It is for both your safety and my own. _

_Until we can truly be together again, my child_

_Deus_

Kari checked the bag and found that her father was right. Inside were three semi-large bottles that she could easily fit into her current bag without Artum noticing. Though she was indeed confused with why her father demanded secrecy, she had long since learned that her father only made decisions if he believed they would be in her best interest. Kari quickly turned back to the campsite and hid the bottles within her bag. Once they were secure, Kari took a piece of paper and wrote a note to her father saying thank you and that she was glad that he was, at least secretly, back and hoped his mission was successful. Once she was done, Kari took the note back to the bag she had not choice but to leave behind for her father to find. With that done, all was left was to wait for Artum's return.

* * *

><p>Artum was walking through the forest looking for someone. "Right here." A voice called, it was Ruvuru leaning against the tree behind Artum. "Artum… this is strange." Ruvuru stated "Why do you have a kid with you? She will only interfere."<p>

"She's only a cook. She won't interfere." Artum replied, not even looking at Ruvuru

Ruvuru laughed, "A cook? That sounds very human of you." He then had a smirk on his face, "Is it because of the similarity between your situations? Or the curiosity she represents?"

"Did you bring it?" Artum inquired, becoming impatient.

"Yes. It's new." Ruvuru answered, as proof he threw a whole new armor set at Artum's feet. Artum unshackled his armor and quickly took it off. "Look this way, Artum." Artum still had his back to Ruvuru. Artum turned and showed his wound to Ruvuru as the man checked his wound over. "You've lost your mind. Don't forget that if this sealed and rather serious wound is hit again, you can die with the monster. And there are no problems with the other thing?"

"No, everything is fine for now." Artum replied.

Artum turned and began to put his armor back on. "What if… the girl saw your body?" Ruvuru speculated, "What would she think?" Artum didn't respond, only shackled his armor back on. "Curiosity has its limits. If you get too emotional, you'll only hurt yourself." Ruvuru warned as he turned away. "Ah. I brought something for you." This had Artum's attention. Ruvuru took out a black envelope.

Artum was stunned. "A Black Letter…? What?"

"It's the opposite of you… Someone unreliable has appeared." Ruvuru tossed the letter at Artum's chest, "You can read the details yourself." At that Ruvuru walked away from Artum's stunned form

Artum's hands trembled as he opened the letter. Inside was a single black card with a large symbol on it. Artum's eyes widened, he knew this symbol.

* * *

><p>Kari was waiting at the campsite. Now starting to get worried about Artum. 'He's taking so long… what if he's hurt?' At that moment, Artum stepped onto the clearing. "Artum!" Kari cried, relief pouring off her. That is, until she saw how serious Artum looked.<p>

"We are going to the mountains tomorrow." Artum announced, "And I want to leave early." Kari could only nod.

* * *

><p>The sun was high up in the air by the time the two arrived to the mountains. The entire time Artum was silent. Kari finally managed to bring her courage to ask, "Artum? Are we killing a Yoma today?"<p>

Artum paused, "No." he replied, "The mission is to kill what you people call a Claymore."

Kari was shocked, "What? Why?"

"My kind is half monster and half human." Artum started, "We have to use our human intelligence to control our monster strength to survive. Simply put, we are human heads on monster bodies. But even though we are half monster half human, we stand on the human side to slay monsters as our goal. We are the humans' best tools. Up until now, there was no way to match monsters' powers but to use their powers against themselves." Artum explained, "But there is a big problem: a half monster half human… will eventually become a monster."

"Eh?" Kari exclaimed, beginning to wonder which her father was.

"It doesn't interfere with daily activities." Artum explained, "But if we have to use the monster's powers, then our bodies tend to be more monster-like. The human emotions and monster instincts battle each other from within. When the human emotions lose, the monster's strength will take over. To prevent this, our organization has this system." At this moment, Artum took out the black letter, "This is known as the Black Letter."

Kari opened the letter to find the symbol, "Eh? This mark… is similar to what's on your neck and sword…" she realized

Artum nodded, "When we are on missions, we are our own symbol. This is to represent the person's name, to help identify each other." Artum took out his claymore, "And…" he took out the tip of his grip and another Black Letter came out. "There's a letter inside each of our swords. We know the limits of our human emotions. We know we will become monsters one day. When that time comes… we think 'I want to die…as a human'. That's why we will place the Black Letter in the hands of the person we want to die most from."

Kari's eyes widened in realization, "Then… the owner of this Black Letter… is Artum's…" she began

"Her name is Elena. She joined the organization at the same time as me. After we joined, whenever it got tough we used to cheer each other on, when our bodies became half monster half human, when the pain was unbearable, we used to embrace each other to sleep. And…" Artum didn't get to finish; the sound of a metal footstep was heard near them. A beautiful girl with fine blond hair, a somewhat wide forehead, and a kind and gentle smile on her face approached them.

"Long time no see… Artum." She welcomed

"Elena," Artum called, "You haven't changed… it's just like old times…" he commented, "I thought your face would curve a bit more."

"You're so mean." Elena called back, "In order to meet you… How long has it been...? Even if it was a long time ago, it feels like it was just yesterday… There should only be a painful past, but seeing you again… I can only remember the happy times." Kari seemed to only be able to stare at the girl, "I started missions later than you, but I've lost my spirit earlier than you. I'm such a loser…"

Kari started to shake her head, "No…" she whispers, unable to accept what Artum is about to do.

"I always thought that with the monsters' powers, I could get stronger. But with a monster inside, one must have a strong human will…" Elena's body was beginning to curve, veins were popping up all round her body and face. "That's why… I beg you. Hurry… while I still have a human heart." Elena was even beginning to tear up

Kari couldn't hold herself, she ran up to Artum crying "No Artum! Don't do this! You're friends!"

Kari continued to beg Artum not to kill Elena, but Elena simply called "Artum…" and Artum knew what he had to do. Without hesitation, Artum cut through Elena's body. Giving a swift and as painless a death as he could to his comrade. "Thank you… Artum…" Elena said as she fell to the ground. Like a true warrior, Elena died while still gripping her sword.

* * *

><p>Artum and Kari held a funeral for Elena that was standard for the Claymores. They buried Elena's body and dug her sword on top to symbolize that Elena's body was there. The only one crying for the funeral was Kari. Artum was silent for most of the funeral. It was only after Elena's sword was placed that he spoke. "Elena… she joined the organization at the same time as me." He started, "After we joined, whenever it got tough we used to cheer each other on. When our bodies became half monster half human, when the pain was unbearable, we used to embrace each other to sleep. And… most importantly… to a person who joined the organization at a young age… she was the only friend in my life." He finally admitted, a look of sorrow on his face as he silently said his goodbyes to his only friend<p> 


	4. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead! Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update one more time but I'm not sure if it'll work out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

Chapter 4

It was a clear, sunny day when two cloaked figures walked into a nice building. "Welcome! This is the cheapest inn in the whole town. Would you like to stay here?" the elderly innkeeper offered.

The smaller figure removed their hood to reveal Kari's face, "Yes, please." She replied kindly

The larger figure also removed his hood to show Artum's face; only he had brown eyes instead of his usual silver. "My sister and I are on vacation, so please look after us during this time." He politely requested with a smile that looked strangely natural on his face.

The innkeeper starred in awe for a second to stare at Artum and Kari. Since Kari was considered the prettiest girl in her village, the two combined appeared to be very beautiful siblings. "Oh? Alright, two guests. The two of you must be having a hard time…" he mused, since they had no adult with them.

"Not entirely," Artum replied, "We've managed to scrape by with our father's antiques."

"Oh? Antiques?" the innkeeper inquired

"Yes. Father was an avid collector of antiques and art pieces when he was alive. However, this is the last piece we have left." Kari explained as Artum removed what he was carrying from his back to reveal a lovely marble statue of a woman in praying form.

"We hear this was made during the Runoa Era. It's a statue of the goddess." Artum explained

"That's pretty good." The innkeeper praised, "How much do you intend to sell it for?"

"This one will cost you ten million bera." Artum calmly replied

"T-Ten Million…" the innkeeper exclaimed, "What an astronomical price! Allow me to be frank. Whichever angle I observe it from, it doesn't look like it's worth ten million. I think your father got cheated."

"We think so too." Kari replied happily with a small giggle

"But since we're selling mementos of our father in order to survive," Artum explained, "My sister and I have decided that, if we can, we'll sell them at the price our father would have wanted."

"Is that so? I won't interfere, then. Good luck. These are the keys to your room." The innkeeper resigned

"Thank you." Artum politely replied

'They'll never be able to sell it…' the innkeeper sighed at the thought

As Artum and Kari were walking to their room, a soldier passed by them. Artum and Kari politely bowed to the soldier and he only stared in response. The soldier walked up to the innkeeper and asked, "Who were those two just now? They're really gorgeous."

"Guests." The innkeeper replied, "They're selling antiques while they wander from town to town."

"Antiques?" The soldier asked in shock, "That's very rare, nowadays. The guy couldn't possibly be a demon, could he?"

"Don't talk rot!" the innkeeper scolded, "He has his sister with him. Demons rarely bring kin along when they hunt."

"Judging by the present state of the town, coming here and acting as if nothing is out of the ordinary is definitely a bit suspicious." The soldier explained

"There is a rumor going around." The innkeeper somewhat agreed, "They say a demon has appeared in the holy city of Labona."

* * *

><p>Kari and Artum entered their room and were surprised at how nice it was. "It's really big!" Kari exclaimed, "It's better than I expected."<p>

"Since this once was a prosperous holy city bustling with activity, its facilities are more than adequate." Artum explained as he removed his cloak. Instead of his usual armor, Artum wore nice shirt, pants and a pair of armbands. Kari removed her cloak to reveal that she was wearing a simple, yet elegant, light blue dress. Artum sighed somewhat tiredly

Kari noticed this, "Are you okay, Artum?" she inquired, "You don't look so good."

"I'm all right." Artum replied, "The drug is taking effect…"

* * *

><p>"<em>The 'holy city'?" Artum inquired<em>

"_That's the one." Ruvuru replied, "There has been a request… they want us to apprehend a demon that has appeared in the city."_

"_But…" Artum began, "Labona is really…"_

"_Yes." Ruvuru agreed, "The holy city Labona banished all who wield the demon arts and tools in the name of their God. There are no exceptions, not even for the Claymore."_

"_Then why…" Artum questioned_

"_The reason is obvious." Ruvuru explained, "They must have run into a problem that is far too serious for them to banish. Thus, you must carry out this mission without anyone knowing this organization is in town. Once you find the demon, vanquish it immediately. That's the job description."_

"_A covert mission, huh?" Artum mused_

"_Yep." Ruvuru replied as he threw a small bag at Artum, "There are a few little fellas inside." Artum cocked his eyebrow, "They're for you." Artum found a small container and inside were three circular pills. Artum recognized them immediately. "This is your first time, right? Even though they are only tiny fragments, they contain medicine strong enough to obscure your hideous strength. The drug's effects temporarily turn your eyes back to an ordinary color. As long as you eat this, your appearance won't betray you identity, and you won't be discovered easily. However, you will also temporarily lose you ability to detect demons. Nonetheless, upon entering the city, you must determine the demon's location as quickly as you can." Artum gave no reply as he returned the medicine to the container. "You'll find other essential items in the bag, including some clothes for you and the girl. If that girl pretends to be your sister, you will be able to blend effortlessly into the masses and infiltrate the town."_

"_You want to make use of her?" Artum inquired, "Is that why you dispatched me to handle this?"_

_Ruvuru smiled, "Hey… we only appoint essentially the most suitable candidate for the job, and that's that. Besides, you have already undergone the training. Even if you slip up, the secret will not be revealed to the townspeople. The clothes will fit both of you perfectly… now stop being stubborn and go be a good brother!"_

* * *

><p>"Artum?" Kari's voice called, breaking Artum from his thoughts. "Are you alright, Artum?" Kari was clearly worried<p>

"I'm fine." Artum assured, "I was just thinking about something."

Kari was unconvinced but let it go, "Are you ready to head out then?"

"Yes." Artum replied easily

"Good morning." The innkeeper called, "Are you going out?" he inquired

"Yes," Artum politely replied, "We're going to visit the town." Ignoring Kari's somewhat obvious staring at him

"Is it normal for you to change attitudes so quickly?" Kari inquired as the two were walking across town

"It was part of our training. In covert missions, our job is to operate as discreetly as possible." Artum explained, "We've learned to perfectly imitate any kind of action."

"Really?" Kari thought about it for a few seconds then asked, "But what about your real personality?" Artum only glanced at her with a knowing look.

* * *

><p>The two arrived to their destination, the Labona Cathedral. Kari stared in awe of the sheer size of the building. "Let's go in." Artum announced<p>

"Ah." Kari gasped, "Okay."

The inside of the cathedral could only be described as 'holy'. There were sanctuaries, people were praying all over, and there was even a part of the church that was guarded off from others. A soldier stood in Artum and Kari's way, "From this point is the baptismal room." The soldier announced, "Commoners are not allowed to enter."

"I am here for my baptism." Artum replied

"The proof." The soldier requested

"Here." Artum gave the soldier a palm-sized coin.

"This is indeed proof that you have completed your religious classes." The soldier admitted, "You may go in."

Artum walked through the hallway to the baptism area; Kari looked around the area and noticed the tombs of others. "It's a mummy!" she exclaimed, "The mummies of ancient heroes."

Artum wasn't exactly paying attention, he was thinking about the mission. 'Wherever I go, I still can't seem to find it. I don't seem to sense any sign of the demon.' Artum sighed, 'I guess I'll have to look around some more…'

"The young man over there." A voice called, breaking Artum from his thoughts. "If you are here to be baptized, please step over here."

"Are you Father Vincent?" Artum inquired

"Yes, I am." Father Vincent replied

"I am very honored to meet you." Artum stated as he kneeled before the priest

"I will baptize you in the name of my god." Father Vincent explained "What is your holy name?" he inquired

"My name is Artum. I am on a mission from hell." Artum whispered with his eyes closed as if he was in prayer

Father Vincent gasped, "Th…then you… are the" he stuttered, even backing away from Artum slightly

"Keep your voice down." Artum ordered, "Please continue, Father Vincent."

Father Vincent looked up to realize that he was beginning to draw attention and continued with the baptizing. "I understand. We'll meet again tonight. Come to me in the topmost room of the south side of the Cathedral. The town is currently under a curfew at night, so going out could prove to be tricky." Father Vincent informed discreetly while pretending to kiss Artum's head. He then did some hand motions and declared, "The baptism ceremony is complete. Henceforth, you shall experience the love of God. As one of his children you will never feel ashamed again."

"Thank you very much, Father Vincent." Artum thanked. He then turned to Kari and grasped her hand, "Come, let's go."

"Okay." Kari replied as she followed Artum's form

'…That child…' Father Vincent thought in wonder

* * *

><p>Later, the innkeeper walked into Artum and Kari's room and inquired, "Have you finished your food?"<p>

"Yes." Artum replied, "Thank you, it was delicious."

"That's good. Oh?" he noticed Kari's form already in bed, "What about your sister?"

"She finished her dinner and went to bed." Artum replied as he glanced over to Kari

Kari was busy trying to get over the bloated feeling she was experiencing to really pay any attention to their conversation. "Huuu…." She whined

"Really? She must be stuffed. I suppose she doesn't normally eat that much, huh?" the innkeeper remarked. Artum could only agree. "You should have some sleep, too. You must be tired from your long journey." He suggested as he took their food

"Yeah, thanks." Artum agreed

"Ah." The innkeeper realized he forgot to inform them, "There's a curfew implemented at night, so please do not go out."

"I understand." Artum replied. Once the keeper was gone Artum looked over to Kari and asked, "Are you alright? You had to finish both our potions and you normally wouldn't eat even all of your portion."

"I'll be fine later," Kari reassured, "Besides, there was no other option since you can't eat too much because of your particular metabolism and if there was food left over, we might arouse suspicion. I'm the cook; this is obviously my job! Albeit in a different form." Kari joked

Artum smiled at Kari's energy as he redressed for his mission. Kari was surprised, but happy to receive Artum's smile. Artum's new outfit was an all black tight-fitting outfit with a long cape to cover most of his body. "All right. I'll be setting out." He announced, "Be sure to keep the doors and windows shut tightly when I'm gone. If anyone comes, pretend to be asleep." He informed

"Okay." Kari nodded

"Then… I'm going out." He stated as he was about to leave via window

"Ah!" Kari exclaimed, "Artum wait!" Artum did just that, "Please be careful." She asked with a truly worried tone.

Artum was shocked that she would be worried for his wellbeing; he turned towards the outside and said, "I'll be fine. Don't worry." With that said, Artum sped off over the roofs of other buildings. Kari watched him leave in silence.

* * *

><p>Artum quickly arrived to the Cathedral and overlooked the entire area. There were soldiers all over the surrounding area of the Cathedral and most likely inside as well. 'The security around the Cathedral is very tight.' He observed, 'It looks like it will be better to avoid touching the ground. Then…' Artum took out a grappling hook and threw it to the roof of the Cathedral. He pulled on the rope to make sure it was secure and swung to his destination.<p>

A soldier heard Artum swinging and turned to look, "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" his colleague inquired

"Nothing." He replied, "It's probably just my nerves acting up."

Artum waited in silence to make sure he didn't arouse any suspicion and looked up to where he needed to go. "The top-most room… on the south side…"

* * *

><p>Father Vincent was already inside the room and was waiting for Artum nervously; he heard the window open and turned to see. Artum was already kneeling to the priest and announced. "My name is Artum. I am here on orders from the organization in the Sutare Land. This job request from the city of Lobana… is it from you?"<p>

Father Vincent was stunned at first, "Ah… yes. I was the one who sent out the request."

"Tell me about the situation." Artum requested

Artum and Father Vincent took a seat at the table so Father Vincent can go into his request. "The first victim was Father Van. After that, many more priests became victims, and everything happened within this cathedral… But this matter cannot get out. After all we are the vassals of God. How could this happen?"

"The demons don't care." Artum bluntly replied, "Whether you are rich or poor, have a social status or not, a godly person or a non-godly person, even age or gender. None of it matters to them. As long as they're filled with sin, everyone is the same."

"I beg you, please help us. I do not wish to die! I'll give you whatever you want!" Father Vincent cried, "Those comrades… they died so horribly! It was t-too horrible."

"I don't need anything." Artum interrupted, "If I am successful, someone will come to collect money. You can give it to him, then." He explained, "As far as I know, it is within the realm of possibility that the demon is hidden within the cathedral, but I can't seem to sense it right now. To be frank, I do not know where it is." Artum paused as he thought of something, "Oh great servant of God, I have a rather imposing favor to ask of you. If I die while fighting the demon, could you take in the youth I brought with me?"

"Excuse me?" Father Vincent asked, honestly shocked and confused

"Please do not worry, she is human." Artum explained, "Her foster family was murdered by a demon, so there was no other option. She naturally had to come with me. There's no chance she'll turn out to be a demon. Even if you gave her a job as your assistant or a cleaner in the cathedral, it would be fine. Can you do this for me?"'

Father Vincent was awed by Artum's request. "Alright." He assured, "I feel so ashamed." He sighs, "Though I am supposed to be a vassal of God, I was only concerned for my own safety… while you, a half-demon, put that child's life before your own… and willingly sneak into unknown towns risking your life to fight demons." Over his self-guilt, Father Vincent looks at Artum more confidently, "I understand. I'll take care of her, but only if you stop thinking about the possibility of death. Although this mission is supposed to be conducted in secret, I will do my best to aid you. Don't let that girl down. Let's work together."

"Thank you." Artum said in a more gentle tone with a miniscule smile of agreement

* * *

><p>Artum rushed back to the hotel over the roofs of buildings when three knives can hurtling at him. Artum, surprised, stopped running as the knives made contact. Artum tried to find the thrower when a large man appeared behind in and took a swing at him. Artum dodged the swing and landed lower on the roof and looked up to the knight.<p>

"Don't you know there is a curfew order at night?" the Knight inquired, "Blatantly violating the curfew like that to prance around on rooftops… anyone would think you're a demon! Even if I kill you it wouldn't be considered a crime."

Behind Artum on another roof a thinner man chuckled, "That's true, isn't it. He dodged you attack? But my three daggers should find their target easily… should I try?" he teased his fellow knight

The knight ignored his partner's teasing and swung his sword strongly at Artum. Artum quickly dodged the knight with the roof taking enough damage to break apart on contact. The thrower quickly threw three knives that Artum moved out of the way for, only to find the knight behind him swinging his sword at Artum. With no time to dodge, Artum pulled out one of the thrower's knife and used it to block the sword with little effort.

"Ah…" the knight gasped

"Oh my god…" the thrower couldn't believe his eyes, not many could beat the knight in power

Artum quickly made use of the knight's pause and threw all threw knives aiming for the head, "Gah!" the knight just barely dodged them all.

The thrower was about to throw more knives when Artum used his cape to blind the thrower. Artum's basic figure and hair illuminated in the moonlight, 'A man!' the two knights thought, memorizing the figure as much as they could in that instant.

Because in the next instant, Artum quickly escaped within a blink of an eye, "Trying to escape?" the thrower yelled as he readied to throw his knives at Artum.

"Forget it." The knight interrupted, "It's too late."

"I hit him with my daggers! He should be injured…" the thrower exclaimed

"These are the daggers you threw at him." The knight presented perfectly clean daggers to his partner, "There isn't even the scent of blood, much less any signs of blood stains on them."

"How…" the thrower gasped, "No… that's impossible! The daggers definitely hit him! Didn't he… pull out the daggers and throw them back?" But then the realization hit, "Could it be that… he caught them all while in the air…?" the two watched Artum escape in silence, "That guy… just who is he?"


End file.
